Arby N' the chief: final days
by Solorhurricane
Summary: When chief struck the match he was expecting to be blown to oblivion.. Only it didnt. The match went out before it could ignite the gas, resulting in jon getting evicted, needing money, jon auctioned the figures on ebay where they fell into the hands of tsukune aono, the arbiter and chief were taken to yokai academy to spend they're final days in tsukune's dorm room.


AN) This is my first time writing a fanfiction so i apologize if it sucks. I intends to be relatively short.. 4-5 chapters at the most. These are the toys final hours together, arbiter with no alcohol or cigarettes and dealing with the reality of dying alone after the result of the failed suicide attempt via letting ch33f blow them into oblivion. His sanity is starting to slip away along with his life as his body falls apart like a lego. Cheef, with no Xbox 360 for miles, no cigarettes or alcohol he is trying to do whatever he can to stave off the bordom before he too becomes insane, the toys have lost nearly everything with only nothing but eachother to keep them company before they die... It's agony for them now... But that will soon change.

X X

It was 7AM and tsukune has just gotten settled in his dorm room. Placing the figures on the top of a nearby shelf, tsukune locks his dorm room and heads for class.

" I think he's gone" arbiter said as he familiarizes himself with his surroundings. "Shit! He would have to put us on the top shelf"

"Fucking assho3l!" Chief exclaimed, w3ll if u w4nt sumthin3s don3 rgt u gots 2 do it urself" taking deep breaths, chief leeps from the top shelf and aims for the pillow that tsukune sleeps on.

"Oof!" Chief exclaimed, landing on the pillow felt harder then he thought it would. "I'm ok, chief stated" ur moms ass broak mai fall.

"Sigh" arbiter leeps off the shelf and lands on the pillow.

"Ah!" Arbiter exclamed.

Chief began to look around the dorm, "Whaer is this gais ecksbax?" Chief asked.

"I don't think he has one chief, i don't even see a tv around here either." Arbiter stated, looking around for any form of alcohol or cigarettes to smoke.

"Lolwat? That doesnt evan maeke any sencs! Y teh hell w0uld he not h4v teh moast consoale evar? It's liek seriously teh moast cons0!3 n teh 3ntir3 wurld."

Chief said, not believing what he is hearing

"Probably because he doesn't have a TV moron, if you even spent a single second looking around this room you wouldn't even find a TV let alone the Xbox."arbiter said.

"So R u seriously telling meh that there's no sexboxes around heer?"

"Yes" arbiter stated.

":( no NOOOOOO!!OOOO!" Chief yelled with his Microsoft sam voice. "This cann0t happeneing! Hao teh fuk was dis p00r a$$hoel was able 2 prchas3d us fr0m teh intertubs adn sti!! Not haev enugh monies 2 aff0rd a tv adn N euksboax?!"

"We were sold on ebay for 20 dollars chief not like you have to be scrooge mcduck to afford that"

"Fucking shitballs! I wanna plaed halos rigt fukin nao" nao i gots 2 do nothing but sit hear on mai a$$ adn put up with ur gay retarded ass fur teh remainer of mai days!" Chief exclaimed

Right back at you asshole! Damnit, i can't find any alcohol anywhere! I shouldn't be surprised since this is a 15 year old boy's dorm room but still, I'm dying for a drink. "Arbiter said"

"So wat do u wanna does huh? This has gots 2 b teh moast boring room ive evar s33n"

"I don't know, not much we can do but sit around on our asses and do nothing."

Chief began to look around the dorm. "W3ll I'm definitely not going 2 sit next to ur ass tats fur goddamn sure! Im gonna finded sumthings 2 does around h33r, cheef began to look around the dorm for anything that can stave off the bordom.

2 minutes later:

"Ahaha yes! I foundid something" chief exclaimed!

"What is it!"arbiter asked? Feeling the cold hard grip of boredom grasp his mind too.

Chief appeared out of the dormroom kitchen holding a knife.

":D"

"The hell do you mean "mischievous face"? You better not be thinking what i think your going to do with that" arbiter said.

"Guess! Lolololololololo" chief laughed!

"No! Don't you dare carve on the fucking walls! If you do then i will shove that knife up your ass! Arbiter rushed towards chief.

X X

Moka was heading toward tsukune's dorm to return the book he let her barrow, under normal circumstances she would have returned it to him personally but tsukune was called out of class and lunch was about to start.

Tsukune told her to take anything she barrowed from her to his dorm should she be unable to return it to him personally so that's what's she's doing. "_This was a really good book, tsukune has a good taste in literature" _

moka thought as she made her way to the dorms, when she made it to tsukune's room, she grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

X X

"Put the fucking knife down now chief! How many goddamn times do i have to keep telling you to leave those alone!" Arbiter shouted with his Microsoft mike voice, he had had enough of chief playing with knives.

"Hao many goddamn times does i hav 2 told u that ur not mai fucking father fgt? U cant order me around! I fuck ur mother everysingle day im ur fathers remember?"

Lol remembur arbirt-

"Shut the fuck up and give me the goddamn knife right now!"

"Lol maeke me"

"As soon as cheif said that the door suddenly opened

"Oh shit!" arbiter exclaimed.

X X

When moka opened the door the last thing she was expecting to see was two action figures fighting over a knife, moke was startled, she let out a screem as she dropped the book on the ground!

"Look miss i know this is a shock to you but please stay calm and shut the door!" Arbiter pleaded.

"Holy shit ur fucking hot, can has ur numbers pls k?" Chief said.

"H-how?.. How can you talk?" Moka asked?

"I don't know, i just came out of a package one day and could walk and talk, please shut the door" arbiter asked. Moka came inside the dorm and shut the door.

"Listen i know that seeing a bunch of toys walking and talking can be a little scary but we need you to stay calm" arbiter said.

Moka was still stunned, she was aware of inanimate objects being controlled by magic but she never thought they could come to life, suddenly a loud bang was heard from outside the door.

"Hey are you alright? We heard screaming coming from this room, you're not hurt in there are you?

"Please don't tell them about us, I'm begging you" arbiter pleaded

"pls? plixy plox?" Chief said.

Moka turned around and answered, "yes, I'm fine, just tripped that's all" moka answered.

"Aright, just be more careful next time"

A fresh sigh of relief fell upon everyone, especially the toys.

"Oh thank god, thank you miss" arbiter said. What's your name by the way?

"Yes, i would 3 2 knoe ur n4m3s to" chief said with lust in his visor.

"My name is moka akashiya, i was returning this book to tsukune, that's why i came here to the dorms."

"Really? Thats a pretty name" arbiter said.

"Y tf r u hangin out wit tat fgt n e ways?" U should b hangin out wit teh chi33f babby. :3"

"Shut the fuck up chief! Show her some respect!" Arbiter exclaimed"

"No u stfu shes teh ones who just barged in2 our room N nearly got us sent away to a lab whear they wi!! Shoved microsc0ps up r asses" chief said.

"Maybe if you weren't trying to carve penises into the wall she wouldn't have caught us in the first place" arbiter exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Moka asked.

"Chief here was trying to use a knife to carve a penis into the wall of your friends dorm. I tried to stop him from doing it but as always he doesn't listen to me"

"Ur mom listens 2 me everynite, rofl" chief responded.

Moka walked over and picked up the knife and put it back where it belongs.

"Heeeey, wtf r u doing?" Chief asked, trying to grab the knife.

You shouldn't be carving into anyone's property without their permission. Moka stated.

"Oh wut u think ur mai mother too?" Roflmao!" Now give me teh fucking knife bak u skank!"

"Hey" moka and arbiter said in unison. Followed by a punch in the face by arbiter.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? Can't you show anybody a little damn respect to others for once in your life?" arbiter asked, clearly angered by chief's behavior.

"Lmao l00k its sir fagalot without his lance agan" chife said.

"Moka's a nice girl, she hasn't done anything to deserve being called a skank! Hell she just saved us from being taken apart by scientists and this is how you treat her?" Arbiter said.

No u" chief said.

"Sorry about him moka, he's always been that way, can't be nice to save his fucking life" arbiter stated.

"It's alright i guess," moka said. What is your name by the way?"

"My name is the arbiter.. I know how the name sounds"

"It's fine moka stated, she turned and glanced at the clock, Oh no!"

What's wrong?" Arbiter asked, alarmed by moka's sudden change in behavior,

"Lunch is over! I need to head back" moka then proceeded to grab her things and head for the door."

arbiter approached her "wait!"

Moka stopped in her tracks, "what is it?"

"Can you... Can you please come back when you get the chance? I got no one else besides chief to talk to, and you've seen what living with him is like"

Arbiter pleaded.

Moka felt his words despite the monotone synthetic voice speech behind them, he felt alone, she knows how that feels on a personal level. After her time in the human world.

"Sure" moka said, "i'll be back when i get the chance."

"Thank you!" Arbiter said. You don't know how much that means to me"

With that she shut the door and made her way back to class.

X X

"Wow, that was way too close, thank god she didn't say anything about us" arbiter said, feeling greatful that she kept quiet.

"Lmao that was seriously teh gayest thing i have ever seen n mai lief" chief looks up at the top cabinet where she put the knife. "Fucking bitch"

The arbiter walks over to chief and pushes him clearly angry with chief, "you shut your mouth!" arbiter exclaimed.

"Lmao r wat?" Chief said

"Or i'll kick your ass again that's fucking what" arbiter said.

"Lolololol u got teh hots for her dont u? Wut ever happened to claire?" Cant sae i blames u tho, shes hot as fuck :)" chief said

"This has nothing to do with love or sex moron, moka is probably my only chance to make a real damn friend in a long time, and if you even had a single braincell you'd be nice to her too! Incase you haven't noticed we don't have much time left and we need to make the most out of the time we have"

Arbiter explained

"We made it this far witout n e friends wat makes you thinked we need one nao? Besides were going to die soon anyways so wtf is the point of wasting sumbodies time wit us?"

"I don't want to die alone chief and i'll be damned if I'm going to let you that fuck up for me like you did everything else!"

"Wat maede u think3d she can b trusted n e ways?

Wats stahping her frum going straightd toards teh sintsts adn telling them aboat us and our asses dat im sure theyd lieked to rap3d wit th3ir tel3scops in teh n4m3 ove sience? Chief said

Moka came off as very sweet and nice to me, i don't think she'd sell us out, which is why I'm appaled by your behavior towards her" arbiter said

"W3ll ill gue33d we!! Findid out tomarrow when we wa3ked up wit a ba3k3r up r asses."

"Yeah i guess we'll see" arbiter said.

X X

_That was really strange_ moka thought to herself as she made her way back to class _those toys... They were alive? Does tsukune know about this?_ Moka pondered to herself. _And that one.. Who asked me to see him again.. He looked lonely and was suffering from something... Is he like me before i came to yokai academy? _Moka could get him out of her head for the entire day, she wanted to him again for many reasons curiosity for one of them. She made a mental note to come see the two of them again.

AN: so there you have it, my first chapter to my first fanfiction. Ik this is a little weird choice to write but I've been feeling compelled to write something that was within my limited abiliies as a writer, idk if i will continue this or not but that's pretty much typical of to have forgotten unfinished stories. Intill then. This is solarhurricane signing offf


End file.
